Making It Easier A Dave X Depressed Reader Story
by kayla1798
Summary: Dave's best friend is depressed. Everyone knows it, and it absolutely breaks his heart. As she struggles through her depression, Dave finds himself doing everything he can to make it easier for her.


**chumHandle began pestering turntechGodhead at [03:28]**

**CH: dave**

**CH: dave please answer**

**CH: dave i need your help**

**CH: its happening again**

**TG: oh shit kayla whats wrong**

**TG: sorry i was asleep**

**TG: whats goin on?**

**CH: i dont know**

**CH: i woke up**

**CH: and my head hurts really bad**

**CH: and i cant get them off my mind**

**TG: okay kayla, calm down**

**TG: shit**

**TG: ill be over in like 10**

**CH: okay**

**CH: thanks dave**

**chumHandle ceased pestering turntechGodhead at [03:36]**

**Dave bolted out of his computer chair and hurried over to his closet, pulling out the first shirt he grabbed and yanking it over his disheveled blonde hair. This has happened many times before. The young (h/c) haired girl would wake up in the middle of the night not knowing what to do and struggling to get bad thoughts out of her head. It scared Dave, to**

**be completely honest, which was why he made sure to keep his computer at max volume at night.**

**After pulling on his shirt, the boy reached for his phone on his bed before slipping his shades on quickly. He checked the time on the clock next to his bed before deciding to jot down a quick note for Bro in case he wasn't back before the older man woke up.**

**Dave rushed down the many flights of stairs in his apartment building until he finally reached the bottom. He made his way out of the building before beginning to walk quickly to his friends house. She only lived a few minutes away, but he was still worried.**

**After around five minutes, he turned down her street where he began jogging towards her small house. When he reached the door, he bent down to pick up the all-too-familiar spare key from under the door mat. Unlocking the door, he stepped inside carefully and quietly, weary of his friends parents waking and finding him sneaking around their house. Despite the fact that they knew how close he was to their daughter, they still didn't approve of him barging into their home at 3 am. But then again, who would?**

**He walked the path he knew by memory (even in the dark) to (y/n)'s bedroom and opened the door quietly. He caught a glimpse of (y/n) curled in her bed clutching her phone to her chest while crying quietly. Dave's breath hitched, seeing his friend in such a saddened state broke his heart. (y/n) immediately looked up, trails of dried tears staining her cheeks. She sat up and glanced at him. This was all he needed before climbing into her bed and hugging her into his chest, trying to offer her some sort of solace.**

**"Shh, it's gonna be okay (y/n), I'm here now. You aren't alone. Nothing will hurt you." Dave whispered into her (h/c) hair. He was more scared of her hurting herself than he was of anything else, really.**

**She nodded wordlessly and squeezed Dave's chest.**

**"Thanks. For coming over.." The girl mumbled into the wet spot she had made**

**on his shirt. Dave smiled and kissed the top of her head. Even in her fragile state, she was**

**polite.**

**They sat there for what must have been hours, just being in each other's company. However, to Dave, it felt like mere seconds before she pulled away giving him a small smile. He looked over to her gray alarm clock and saw that it read 6:28 am. She let go of him and it took him a few seconds before realizing that he should probably do the same.**

**(y/n) yawned and rubbed at her eyes.**

**"Bro won't be mad at you for coming over, right?" she asked quietly.**

**"Nah, he's too busy with his lame ass motherfucking smuppets to notice." Dave replied, quickly going back into his cool kid routine. He adjusted his shades and smirked at the girl. She just chuckled.**

**Dave climbed off of her plush comforter and ruffled her hair.**

**"I believe somebody needs to get some sleep now." He said.**

**The girl nodded and yawned again. "Thanks Dave."**

**"No fucking problem." He smiled.**

**Not many people really got to see this side of him. The caring side, that is. The ironic side, well, everyone knew that part of him. Dave quickly waved goodbye to the girl and stepped out of her room, shutting the door behind him had practically become a routine, as of late. The depression was getting worse and worse for her, and he was trying his hardest to help her out.**

**After walking through her house, he sighed and opened the front door. He took a step outside, and shutting the door behind him, pulled the key out of his pocket before locking it. He slipped the key back under the mat and walked away from her house.**

**Dave took his good ol' time walking back to his apartment. He wasn't really**

**in a rush and he certainly didn't have any desire to see Bro at this ungodly hour. Really, all he wanted to do right now was think. About what, he wasn't sure. Perhaps his sick new beats that he was working on, or the fact that bro was too much of a lazy ass to go to the store and buy some fucking aj so it could be all motherfucking christmas up in here. But what he found his mind constantly drifting back to were his feelings towards his (h/c) friend.**

**He wasn't really sure how to feel towards his friend.**

**Did he like her? Well yeah basically even John could fucking see that.**

**Was he going to tell her? That was the issue. **

**(y/n) struggled through her depression and anxiety, constantly feeling as though she's not good enough. Confessing to her could either make or break her.**

**And Dave? He really didn't want to take that chance.**


End file.
